VRChat Adventures Finale
This page marks the first part of a two part season finale of Nagzz21's YouTube Series, the VRChat Adventures. This is the "novelized" version of Nagzz's stream that was broadcasted on Nov 15, 2018. The End of an Era The event to end an Era started off with TFMJonny singing the signature theme song of the series, 'Savannah' (an original cover of the song, made especially for this event.) After a small technical sound glitch, Joey Bagels appeared in the place where it all started, the Grassy Field hill. Frankie was revealed to have given Joey technology to see his chat and communicate. Joey remembered how he was 'once human' and now he's changed for life, being assimilated into VR world. He recalled how he felt when he lost his real life job, and how VRChat changed. Joey then addressed his chat, wanting to talk to the chat how the videos that were released, (due to Frankie), the adventures exploded, gaining more and more friends. Joey went on how he wanted to be human again, just one last time. Mr. Bagels went on to attempt to call Frankie, wanting to experience humanity for one last time. Frankie's Merchandise Moment Frankie suddenly took over the stream, promoting his stuff as always, with Joey interupting him. After a small squabble, Joey was hurled through the gates of time, space and reality, into the real world. (Frankie may or may not, sell the item that's responsible for this.) Entering The Real World In front of a mural of the VRChat's OGs, Joey Bagels, in human form emerged, expressing confusion to the entire ordeal. Joey went on, crediting Frankie for being responsible for the videos of the original VRChat adventures spreading. He went on to say how this all started, remembering the times where he was absorbed into VRChat, and how Savannah was the key to all this. Remembering the past... "MaTSix" The start of it all, Joey claimed, was the second key. Matsix was considered one of Joey's most respected friends, with respect being the key. He remembered the first gun drawing, the Nep doll stealing, and slowly, the two grew close, and then they were married. "And that's where it started, because there, is when things started to grow." As originally, there was barely 50 people in the VRChat world. Joey went on saying it wasn't just them, but his loyal viewers who helped it grow and made friendships bloom. "We turned something so beautiful into something so great..." Rad the O.G. An image of Rad was shown, resting in Joey's arms, as Joey walked in complimenting himself, despite the dead fish face of olden times. He went on to talk how Rad was there when he lost his job, along with KimplE and Ze0n. "Rad took that sadness away. Rad, is number two... Friendship. Key point number two." Mr. Bagels expressed that he hoped the videos that Frankie posted could convey the feelings he felt when he starred in these. And he hoped they could be broadcasted. He made a point to remind the chat that MatSix = Respect, Rad = Friendship. Rams and Tomatos In the next segment, Ryan and Jakkuba appeared, as Joey told the story of how the two met at the very first VRChat Prom. Joey told Ryan to dance with Jakkuba, and the two didn't even realize they were related at this point. He went on to explain how Ryan made him happy. "I can never be happier, then for the both of them..." Joey smiled, walking out of sight. Friends Suddenly, images of ArrangingStars, Adame, KimplE, Emmitt, Ashunera, and Nurfee. Joey explained this is friendships, as he wrongly pointed at Ashunera while introducing Emmitt and KimplE. He went over how he met everyone of the group. The meme 'Crap Cop' was brought up, with Joey complimenting Adame. Ashunera's story, and Nurfee's was discussed, with the later chasing Ryan, but now is one of the best friends of the community. Joey joked about how he was kinda liking being a human again, before walking out of sight once more. ''Loli Squad'' The image of the Loli Squad showed up, as Joey attempted to blend in, claiming he's an official member, before finally dropping it and saying honorary. Joey explained how he subconsiously started the Loli Squad, telling Leeroy, ShadowSnipe and Moopi should make a group. And thus the Loli Squad was formed. He explained how ShadowSnipe used to just pass drinks out in the old MMD Nightclub, making sure everyone was having a good time. If there is any trouble, Joey expressed the LoliSquad would be there to help him out, as he walked away from the scene. ''Do u know dae wae? Suddenly, Joey came in with a tommy gun, talking about the Knuckles outbreak. Joey couldn't even concentrate on how to convey this. He shot the Ugandan Knuckles, and left the scene. [[Lanfear|''Lanfear]] An image of Lanfear and Joey appeared, with Joey fixing his tie and smiling. He told the story how he met Lanfear due to house shopping for Rad and MaTSix. It was love at first sight in Joey's eyes. He worked hard to earn her love, going on many adventures with her, and hinted at an incident involving a vampire. He then remembered the good times, getting approval from his two wives, Ryan and ShadowSnipe, before he felt comfortable dating Lanfear. He told how Ryan was present for the two's first kiss, dabbing, giving the thumbs up and running away, and then Joey hinted that one day, maybe he'll pop the question. Charity Joey came out, crediting Frankie again, giving light to the community. That they got in contact with some dude named Nagzz21 to host a charity event to raise over 35,000 dollars to fight Breast Cancer, and how the entire VRChat community joined together as one for that day. It was also the day MaTSix, Rad and Joey became wedded in the Ocarina of Time Church. Joey explained the whole story of the three, and joked that he's considering staying as a human, but found out there was no Nekos IRL. Sisters A photo of Oathmeal and Lanfear appeared, with groaning from Joey as he walked into view. He spoke about how he found out the two were siblings. Despite her tilting him, Joey admits Oathmeal is special, and is a vital part of the community. He went on saying that Oathmeal and him were married in a game, and it was the worst seven minutes he ever experienced. Joey finally admitted he respects and loves Oathmeal and accepts her as family, jokingly gagging. He pointed out the Lockets, but he didn't wish to venture into that story, as it's a long and complicated one. Joey went on to again, hint at liking being human. Children Summit and RibbonHeart appeared on screen. Joey explained the origins of Summit, being a clown of MaTSix, Lanfear and Joey Bagels, with Ozzymandias being the source. Ribbon's origins were aptly put in Joey's words from an Amazon box. He complimented Ribbon's art. He mentioned nothing makes him happier, but the emotions are conflicting. Confused. Family A photo of Boxfinate, Egg, Andis, RibbonHeart, Mad, and Summit, as well as Joey, Rad, MaTSix and Lanfear. He went on to explain Andis's adoption family. He joked about Box (who?), and how Box was sent to boarding school. He pointed out Mad, the teenager, with a simple 'Quack'. He went on to mention how Mad was adopted, and then went on a rant about the recent Bagel Feud game event. He went on to talking about Egg with an immense proud look on his face, and thinking about giving the family business to Egg. Joey hinted that he's been in VRChat since like the 30's, and was even confused how to work an IRL bottle. "I remember what Wet is like...wait." He mumbled as he walked off. The Conflict Joey began to speak, as an image of Lanfear, Chipz and himself appeared, with emotions rushing back to him, all the events, as the human emotions claimed him. Joey's emotions ran rampant, as he didn't even blame Chipz, how he was a jerk back then, how he took Lanfear for granted. He was informed by KimplE that he was a guardian of Lanfear and Oathmeal, and how he met a military leader named Zentreya, and felt so bad breaking his promise she'll never be alone. He lost his girl and his love at the same time, as everyone forgot what happened, except him. He lives with this pain. How he almost started a war to get almost ALL his loved ones killed. He expressed how he's still taking Lanfear's undying loyalty for granted, and he needed to right this. Frankie's Interruption and return to the Metaverse... Frankie suddenly appeared once again, jamming out. Joey interrupted him, sick of human emotion, and sending files to him for Foxe. Frankie went on a tangent, and Joey was launched back into the virtual world. "...Got any extra money?" Back in the Virtual World Joey awoke in the grassy field where that weird house party happened, now free of emotions, and demanding to see Lanfear. Joey warped to Foxe. Appearing in an odd file from Frankie, Foxe uploaded the world, as Lanfear suddenly appeared. The trio explored, coming to room number 1. Foxe suspiciously left Lanfear and Joey alone, as Joey explained this whole event the best he could. Pressing play on a video, with 1 signifying the love of Lanfear. Joey lead Lan to door number 2. Inside, the room was covered with photos of himself and Lan and even their family. The video explained how 2 is special, and the fact they're together. It represents the both of them. How it represents family and friends...And the things missing from You'veGotTheTouch's crotch. The duo moved to three, with Foxe presenting it. The walls were filled with photos of more friends and family. Three representing a balance between the insanity. MaTSix represented the Respect, Rad the Friendship, with Lanfear being Love, the only girl he actively pursued romantically. After the video, Egg was summoned. ''The Lanfear Estate'' As Joey was warping, he explained this is why he wants to explore the VRChat world more. Entering the estate, they were greeted by BuildWithBricks, Egg and Foxe. As Egg went to his room, Joey instructed Lan to stand on the steps, grabbing her hands, going over how they met once more, how he fell for her hard, and how she was the Love in the triangle puzzle. Finally, popping the big question, Joey asked Lanfear to marry him, getting a long smooch from the Neko, and a nod from the silent elder neko sister. As Joey was about to leave, he asked Lanfear to turn around and close her eyes, standing in front of her, bringing Jonny out of the mirror room. Joey and Lanfear suddenly started to slow dance as Jonny serenaded them. As the two danced, with Foxe, Build and Egg dancing in the background, as Jonny continued to sing, a screen appeared promoting Adventures 2.0, this merely but an end of a chapter, with new Adventures to come, a new chapter begins... Trivia * This is part one of the Youtube series finale, and unofficially, the first part of the Twitch exclusive adventures. * Many people showed up to see the sendoff in chat, including: ** ThatOneRebel ** Lucky ** MochaBeetle ** Drekwiz ** Tosha ** Zentreya ** KimplE ** And a slew of others. * Adventures never truly die, they just lead down different paths. Category:Events